


IAnthony: Does It Ever Change?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Angst, Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Attraction, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, lunchtime with smosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would you look at anyone else when the person you love is standing right in front of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Does It Ever Change?

**Author's Note:**

> It's late. This idea came in. I kind of like it. xoxo

Do you ever think your attraction changes when you meet the person you love most?  
That suddenly no one else seems as good as them?  
That no matter what you do, they're always in your sight, ready to steal your attention from anyone else?  
Of course not. Never. That was ridiculous, right?  
"Sure," Ian said to himself, one hand holding his head up on the dining room table. It seemed cold inside the house despite his jacket and thick shirt. He switched hands.  
"Hey," someone greeted him. Ian sat up at the voice when he didn't mean to, the room almost seeming to warm up.  
"What's up, Anthony?" Ian asked as he watched his friend sit across from him.  
"Lunchtime!" he said happily, holding up the camera. Ian's curious demeanour was hidden under a façade of joy as he watched the camera switch on.  
"Guess what?" Ian asked.  
"What?" Anthony replied.  
"You have...emo hair." Ian watched as Anthony laughed, shoulders moving up and down with his chest. He half-smirked as Anthony gained back his breath and they stood to go to the car.  
"Check it out!" Anthony said childishly, pointing the camera lens at a few kid's meal toys. "They have Iron Man!"  
"Oh, yeah, and they have the Hulk!" Ian joined in with his own childish voice. They were only waiting for their food and already, Ian felt as happy as a dog running through a field.  
"Hey, you know who's cute?" Anthony asked, shutting off the camera for a second. He nodded his head to a girl sitting by herself in a booth. "Her." Ian hit his arm.  
"You're a perv sometimes, dude," Ian said, laughing.  
"I'm serious. You could talk to her." Ian glanced at her. Red hair, headphones, a tank top and Mary Janes.  
"I don't know," Ian shrugged. "Not really my, uh...type." Anthony shrugged and mumbled an, "Okay," as he grabbed their food and turned the camera back on. Ian, as they left, eyed the girl again. She looked up at him, smiled, and then looked at Anthony. She winked, almost as if she knew something Ian didn't. Or did.  
"Guess what we got?" Anthony said as he held up the large paper bag of fast food.  
"A pile of...crap," Ian playfully guessed.  
"That is correct."  
The ride home was filled with laughs and jeers, plenty of complaining about how hungry they were, and the occasional wave at a passing car.  
"What did you get, Ian?" Anthony asked, pointing the camera towards where Ian was unpacking their lunch.  
"I think I got a burrito," Ian said, then gasped as he pulled it out. He almost unwrapped it until he said, "No, wait. Forearm test!" He set the hour burrito against his forearm, pleased that it seemed longer than his forearm. "What did you get?"  
"Something awesome," Anthony said, pulling out what looked like a salad.  
"Dude, you literally get a salad at every place we go." Anthony shrugged.  
"It's 'cause I'm a healthy boss. Bitch!" He faced the camera to show off his face, which would most likely be accompanied with screen text in later editing.  
"Well, I have a burrito, which is way better than your spaghetti made of lettuce." Anthony laughed, bringing a smile to hopefully everyone's face, especially Ian's.  
"What would you rate this meal?" Ian asked. "I'm going to let you rate it this time."  
"Twenty spaghetti lettuces out of twenty three," Anthony replied, pausing only to think about what he just said before laughing.  
"Bye!"  
"Bitch!" The camera was then shut off and set on the table as Ian finished off the last of his burrito.  
"That was a damn good burrito," Ian said, rolling up the wrappers and pushing them to the side. He lay his head on the table. "Goodnight." Anthony chuckled and pushed his friend's head up.  
"Come on, dude, save the sleep for night time,"Anthony told him. "We've still got to edit the video for tomorrow later." Ian groaned.  
"Fine." Ian looked up at Anthony and grinned, gaining one back from Anthony. Anthony laughed again and stood up, Ian watching curiously.  
Yeah, maybe it was true.  
Maybe it does change when you meet the person you love the most.


End file.
